


За окнами падал снег

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Альбус забирает Геллерта из Нурменгарда и пытается наладить отношения.





	За окнами падал снег

Когда Геллерт Гриндельвальд просыпается, первое, что он видит — рыжая макушка на подушке рядом. А это, похоже, означает, что утро и в самом деле доброе.

Еще несколько дней назад он не мог даже предположить, что проснется где-либо помимо своей холодной камеры в пустой башне. Но, когда Альбус возник на пороге его тюрьмы, Гриндельвальд почему-то не удивился. В свое время профессор Дамблдор настоял на том, чтобы заменить для него смертную казнь пожизненным заключением. И потому Геллерт, не колеблясь, согласился на его предложение — на его великодушную помощь, — во-первых, это было лучше пребывания в Нурменгарде, а во-вторых, Альбус был единственным волшебником, в чьей честности Гриндельвальд до сих пор не сомневался.

В это было сложно поверить, но заключение оказалось заменено домашним арестом. Геллерт мог только догадываться, чего стоило Дамблдору забрать его из крепости и кому и каких небылиц он наплел про охранные чары, которыми якобы только знаменитый победитель Гриндельвальда мог гарантированно удержать преступника от побега. Поселив его у себя дома, профессор трогательно старался облегчить его участь, и, думая, чем при этом рисковал без пяти минут директор Хогвартса, Геллерт не мог не испытывать благодарности. Даже спустя столько лет Альбус Дамблдор по-прежнему оставался для него величайшей загадкой.

Но когда они оказались в одной постели, он почему-то снова не удивился. Все вышло настолько само собой, словно они просто продолжили с того места, где остановились полвека назад. Они обменялись тогда почти невинными ласками, и Альбус млел, лишь стоило Геллерту прикоснуться к нему. А вот по-настоящему изумился Гриндельвальд, когда по каким-то неявным признакам, по смущению своего давнего любовника понял, что у того так никого и не было с тех самых пор. Все бывшее между ними вдруг предстало перед Геллертом в совершенно ином свете. Его охватила эйфория — суетное тщеславие мужчины, осознавшего, что он был единственным у своего избранника, смешалось с остротой внезапного осознания, что после потери всего, что он имел, их судьбы снова сплелись с той непреложностью, с какой пророчество встречается со своим исполнением. И, когда он впервые прижал к себе того, кто по праву принадлежал ему, у него возникло ощущение, словно после долгих странствий он наконец-то вернулся домой.

Но радостное опьянение продлилось ровно до следующего утра, когда Геллерт, проснувшись, не обнаружил Альбуса рядом. Поняв, что профессор преспокойно отправился в Хогвартс, даже не удосужившись его разбудить, Гриндельвальд вдруг почувствовал себя вещью, которой наигрались и положили в шкаф. Мерлин, нет способа отвратительнее показать, что он здесь просто пленник и ничего не решает. Отлично, подумал тогда Геллерт, хочешь иметь под боком удобного, хорошего Гриндельвальда, которого тебе сподручно было бы любить? Может быть, еще скажешь, что это для моего же блага? Да что ты знаешь о моем благе, Альбус? Кто ты такой, чтобы судить, чего я хочу?!

Его ярости не было предела, и он не разнес весь дом только потому, что холодная, рациональная часть его говорила: это бесполезно. Если уж он жаждет освободиться, нужно затаится, разгадать по-тихому защитные чары и удрать, оставив своего тюремщика в дураках. Но с тех пор, как Геллерт Гриндельвальд проиграл, его раздирали противоречия: те схемы поведения, на которые он полагался, не оправдали себя, а те вещи, которые он почитал незначительными, наоборот, вызвали последствия, которых он не мог предугадать. И теперь он не совсем понимал, как действовать дальше. А это не могло Геллерта не злить. Его настроение менялось с быстротой маятника от невероятной радости до полного отчаяния. Он уже сам почти привык к этому; он пытался контролировать свое состояние усилием воли и рациональным анализом, но выходило это не всегда.

В сущности, сейчас между ним и Нурменгардом стоит только любовь Альбуса. Если, конечно, это чувство можно так назвать.

Весь вечер Геллерт был зол, холоден и отстранен, держа Дамблдора на расстоянии и испытывая от этого мстительное удовлетворение. А после бросил на себя сонное заклятье и преспокойно уснул на своей половине их общей постели, оставив Альбуса в одиночестве и недоумении.

И вот теперь, проснувшись, Геллерт обнаруживает, что Альбус с которым он был вчера так резок, вовсе не подумал отплатить ему той же монетой. Рыжеволосый маг, спящий рядом, выглядит так беззащитно, что Геллерт чувствует укол совести: Альбус вытащил его из Нурменгарда, Альбус безропотно сносит его капризы, Альбус, его Альбус, полвека хранил ему верность — ну вот что еще ему, дураку, понадобилось?

Приподнявшись на подушке, Гриндельвальд не может отказать себе в удовольствии еще немного полюбоваться спящим Альбусом. Глядя на его подрагивающие ресницы, он некоторое время разрывается между намерением разбудить его и порывом сначала сделать и принести любимый им мятный чай, сглаживая оставшуюся после вчерашнего вечера неловкость. Но вместо этого победа остается за непонятно откуда взявшимся желанием снова оказаться в этих сонных обьятьях.

— Альбус! — зовет он негромко. — Ал! Просыпайся... мой дорогой.

Голос Геллерта и ласковые прикосновения к волосам будят Дамблдора почти сразу. Он приоткрывает глаза и, видя счастливую улыбку на лице любимого, улыбается в ответ. А затем осторожно придвигается чуть ближе и прячет лицо у Гриндельвальда на плече.

— Геллерт... Мне так хорошо с тобой... — Лежать рядом оказывается очень тепло и уютно, и Альбус, вспомнив вчерашнее утро и побоявшись, как бы его не попытались выгнать на работу, на которую ему сегодня не надо, на всякий случай напоминает: — У меня выходной. Я могу быть дома целый день.

— Да. Я помню. — Чувствуя, как снова приходит в превосходное расположение духа, Геллерт осторожно прижимает друга к себе и шепчет на ухо: — Прости за вчерашнее. Я знаю, как со мной нелегко... Что теперь? М-м? Поваляемся еще? Ромашкового чаю? Всего вместе?

Произнося это, он между тем преспокойно расстегивает на Альбусе пуговицы пижамы, и с довольным стоном запускает ладонь ему под одежду и гладит по груди.

Когда рука Геллерт касается его кожи, Альбус невольно вздрагивает и прикусывает губу, чувствуя, как сонливость начинает уступать место сладкому предвкушению, смешивающемуся с чувством неловкости. Как показать Гриндельвальду то, в чем Альбус сам себе стыдится признаться? К тому же, в последнее время Геллерт слишком часто напоминает Дамблдору натянутую струну, готовую лопнуть от любого неосторожного движения — Альбус слишком боится причинить боль или сделать что-то такое, что испортит едва начавшие налаживаться отношения, и этот страх постепенно становится сильнее и сонливости, и сладкой неги, и пока еще совсем легкого возбуждения.

— Чай подождет, — шепчет Альбус, почти касаясь губами кожи на шее любимого. — Я хочу побыть с тобой. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

«Но я не знаю, что должен для этого сделать...» — добавляет он мысленно, неловко пытаясь поцеловать Гриндельвальда за ухом и очень внимательно следя за ответной реакцией. Альбус вполне понимает, что любовник из него отвратительный, но вот ученый — хороший, а основа большинства наук — это наблюдение и эксперимент. Мысль о том, что выработать верную стратегию поведения можно при помощи вполне знакомых методов, странным образом успокаивает и помогает Дамблдору немного расслабиться. Да и исследования на этот раз обещают быть весьма увлекательными и приятными.

— Чтобы мне было хорошо? — лукаво усмехается Геллерт. — Тогда просто полежи со мной и поговори... — Геллерт удобно устраивает голову Альбуса у себя на плече и перебирает его волосы. — Ал, я не спрашиваю, было ли тебе той ночью хорошо. Знаю, что было. Как и мне. Знаю, что ты хочешь пойти дальше. — Останавливаясь на мгновение, он подбирает слова: Геллерту Гриндельвальду сложно признаться в собственной слабости. — Но я... Я не могу тебе этого обещать, Ал. Любовь, видишь ли, должна иметь свободу. Чтобы свободно брать и свободно отдавать. По своему выбору. Возможно, я еще обрету ее... где-то внутри себя. Пойму, что во всем, что случилось, виновен только я, я сам и я один. И что альтернативы еще хуже. Наверно, нам следует надеяться на это... Но, знаешь, я пытался изменить этот мир к лучшему. Моя попытка не удалась. И если меня судят за то, что я пытался сделать мир лучше — к воронам этот суд и эти законы. Я не смирюсь с этим, Ал.

В голосе Геллерта нет гнева — только глубокая, спокойная уверенность в своей правоте.

— Ну вот я и сказал тебе это. Тебе ведь знакома подобная ситуация, Ал? Когда не способен человеку врать, но и правды сказать не можешь. И если ты промолчишь, то собеседник поймет, что ты не откровенен с ним, но если сказать правду, то это приведет к катастрофе. Что бы ты выбрал, Ал? Мне... мне так хочется быть с тобой откровенным, Альбус. Сказать тебе все. И чувствовать, что ты понимаешь меня, как раньше. Но я боюсь того, что может из этого выйти. Помнишь, вчера мы обсуждали Нурменгард?.. Если бы я сказал тебе, что, пытая других волшебников, мои подчиненные одновременно смогли создать заклятия, заживляющие неизлечимые раны — стал ли бы ты ими пользоваться? Подозреваю, ты сказал бы — сделанного не воротишь, так что, если эти исследования могут спасти чью-то жизнь, так тому и быть. А если бы ценой того, чтобы воспользоваться результатами этих экспериментов во благо живых, было сохранение жизни и свободы тем, кто их проводил? Альбус, в свое время я принимал определенные решения. Сейчас не время говорить, жалею я о них или нет. Вопрос в том, что если ты узнаешь некоторую правду, то часть ответственности ляжет и на тебя. Я не спрашиваю тебя, готов ли ты. Я спрашиваю себя — готов ли я? И не нахожу ответа....

В этом весь Геллерт — говорить о серьезных вещах в максимально не располагающей к этому ситуации. От сонливости не остается и следа. Альбус замирает, чувствуя, как внутри что-то обрывается, и невольно напрягается, ловя каждое слово и пытаясь сложить услышанное и собственные догадки в общую картину. Он понимает, что рано или поздно этот разговор состоялся бы, но не уверен, что действительно к нему готов.

Вздохнув, Альбус высвобождается из объятий Гриндельвальда и садится на кровати так, чтобы иметь возможность видеть его лицо. А затем горько улыбается.

— Ты ведь, должно быть, слышал, что история ходит по спирали? Все так или иначе повторяется. Меняются обстоятельства и декорации, но, сделав круг, мы возвращаемся туда, откуда начали. Ты же помнишь то лето, когда мы познакомились? Двое мальчишек, толком ничего не знающих о жизни, но остро чувствующих, что мир, такой, каким мы его знаем, катится в пропасть. Мы оба мечтали изменить его, сделать лучше, наивно веря, что это под силу двум юным волшебникам. И вот, мы снова вместе, снова не знаем, что делать друг с другом и со своими чувствами. У нас все так же полным-полно вопросов, но нет ответов, и мы все еще беспокоимся о судьбах мира, стараясь не думать о том, что этому миру, возможно, было бы лучше без нас. С этого мы начали, и к этому мы в итоге пришли. Но кое-что все же изменилось.

Сделав небольшую паузу, Альбус облизывает губы и на пару секунд переводит взгляд с Геллерта на окно. Через неплотно задвинутые шторы видно, как неспешно падает крупными хлопьями снег.

— Вижу, за прошедшие годы ты научился признавать свои ошибки, научился сомневаться и ценить то, что имеешь. А я... Я понял, насколько глупым и наивным был, полагая, что всегда можно найти такой выход из ситуации, который устроит всех. Ты совершенно прав, говоря, что зачастую приходится делать выбор не между «хорошо» и «плохо», а между «плохо» и «плохо, но по-другому». Знаю ли я, как к этому относиться, как поступать? Нет, не знаю. Известно ли мне, как добиться того, о чем мы мечтали, изменить мир к лучшему? Тоже нет. Я не одобряю тот путь, который ты выбрал, но понимаю, что не могу предложить тебе никаких альтернатив. Тебя осудили, потому что ты проиграл. Если однажды проиграю я — меня осудят тоже, и вопрос лишь в том, будем ли мы сожалеть о сделанном.

Говорить становится тяжело, и еще тяжелее — сохранять спокойствие. Альбус не любит чувствовать себя беспомощным, не любит говорить о личном, особенно когда о себе начинают напоминать старые душевные раны. Но молчать уже просто не может. И потом, кому, кроме Геллерта, он мог бы рассказать об этом?

— Как видишь, я не могу дать тебе ни свободы, ни ответов, потому что у меня самого их нет. Все, что у меня есть — это любовь. Принимать ее или нет — решать тебе, но знай, что теперь, в отличие от того лета, я готов любить тебя всего, со всеми твоими недостатками, дурным характером, со всем твоим прошлым, всеми твоими поступками, даже теми, которые я искренне осуждаю. А ответственность, про которую ты говоришь... Она и так лежит на мне, Геллерт, потому что тогда я позволил тебе сбежать, потому что столько лет даже не пытался найти тебя, что-то исправить. Так что, если ты в чем-то виноват, то я виноват в этом тоже, и тебе не нужно меня жалеть.

— Альбус! — Геллерт смотрит на него так серьезно, как только можно, когда ты лежишь на кровати голышом. — Я говорил тебе, что ты единственный, кто умеет делать мне хорошо? К черту Нурменгард. Иди ко мне!

Альбус почти до крови прикусывает губу и обнимает Геллерта, уже не опасаясь, что тот почувствует бьющую его дрожь. Где-то глубоко внутри, возле сердца, ему все еще очень больно, но когда Гриндельвальд привлекает его к себе, становится намного легче.

— Я люблю тебя, хочу быть с тобой. Не просто рядом, а по-настоящему, понимаешь? Я не боюсь ни твоих проблем, ни твоих ошибок, потому что они и мои тоже. Как там говорят? И в горе, и в радости... — Альбус запинается и, не найдя больше слов, просто прижимается к Геллерту теснее.

Гриндельвальд снова ловит себя на том, как легко Альбусу удается его успокаивать. В словах Дамблдора Геллерта в который раз поражает искренность — даже не честность, а та почти леденящая душу аналитическая безжалостность, с которой Альбус заглядывает в бездны и без прикрас выставляет их на обозрение. Но после этого все становится на свои места, и на душе у Геллерта наступает умиротворение.

Держа Альбуса в объятьях, Геллерт гладит его по плечам, наслаждаясь тем, как друг (это великое чудо: став любовниками, они остаются и друзьями тоже) млеет от его прикосновений и на лице у него проступает улыбка. Целуя, Геллерт гладит по груди рукой, а когда руки становится мало, скользит влажными приоткрытыми губами вниз по щеке, по шее, по ключицам и с удовлетворенным вздохом накрывает ртом сосок. Едва-едва сжимая его, Геллерт греет его дыханием. В его воспоминаниях у Альбуса очень чувствительная грудь, но заново проверить этого он не успел, а они слишком долго были в разлуке, чтобы он мог безоговорочно доверять тому, что сохранила память.

Ласковые прикосновения успокаивают и расслабляют Альбуса: хотя на душе все еще горько, его все же постепенно отпускает. А когда Геллерт начинает покрывать его лицо и шею поцелуями, возвращается то сладкое предвкушение, готовое вот-вот перерасти в нечто большее.

Дамблдор поддается ему точно так же, как поддается Гриндельвальду, старательно пытаясь отогнать мрачные мысли и сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Геллерт теперь с ним, живой, теплый, нежный и любящий, такой до невозможности настоящий, что уже от одного этого становится хорошо. Альбусу передается его возбуждение, и он неожиданно осознает, насколько же приятно чувствовать себя не только любимым, но и желанным.

Ему доводилось и ловить на себе жадные, масляные взгляды, и выслушивать предложения разной степени откровенности и непристойности, вот только это не вызывало ничего, кроме раздражения и мерзкого, навязчивого ощущения, словно вожделеют не его самого, а лишь его тело. И только с Геллертом все совершенно иначе.

Ощутив горячее влажное прикосновение к своей груди, Дамблдор невольно вздрагивает и подается навстречу, подставляется под поцелуи, едва не постанывая от удовольствия. Когда губы Гриндельвальда касаются соска, дыхание у Альбуса перехватывает, он запрокидывает голову и пока еще неуверенно, опасаясь, что сделает что-то не так, запускает пальцы Геллерту в волосы.

От этого невинного касания Геллерта разом бросает в жар: он выдыхает и на мгновение замирает, подавляя слишком сильное желание немедленно прижать любовника к кровати и навалиться сверху.

— Ты... — произносит он хрипло, подняв голову от его груди, — ..хочешь чего-нибудь, Альбус? Есть что-нибудь, что тебе хочется, чтобы я сделал, милый?

Альбус чувствует, как все недавние тревоги разом исчезают, уступая место одному-единственному навязчивому страху. «Не останавливайся, Геллерт...» — проносится в голове, — «Не отстраняйся, не оставляй меня, не прекращай, не смей, не смей...» И потому, когда тот спрашивает, хочет ли чего-нибудь Дамблдор, он на мгновение прикусывает губу, чтобы не выпалить все то, что вертится на языке.

— Я хочу... — Альбус запинается, не осмеливаясь произнести «тебя» и почему-то чувствуя себя из-за этого полнейшим идиотом. — Я... Геллерт, просто продолжай, и все.

«Не заставляй меня больше говорить. Не заставляй выворачивать душу наизнанку, вскрывать раны, которые только-только начали заживать... Лучше позволь мне ненадолго забыться. Вот чего я на самом деле хочу». Может быть, однажды Альбус скажет это вслух, но сейчас он лишь неумело прижимает Геллерта к себе.

Геллерт запоздало понимает, что, задав подобный вопрос, сделал глупость. Альбус и так застенчив, дернуло же его смущать партнера еще больше! Но Гриндельвальд не меньше друга боится сделать что-нибудь неправильно. Словно своим напором он может что-нибудь такое в Альбусе поломать, ведь, в конце-концов, у того так долго никого... стоп! не «никого», а его, Геллерта, не было, и никто, кроме самого Гриндельвальда, в этом не виноват.

— Альбус, — шепчет Геллерт, приподнявшись и потеревшись носом о его нос. — Альбус, Ал...

Озорно лизнув друга в нижнюю губу, Геллерт чувствует соленый вкус, и, осторожно проведя по ней пальцем, шепчет восстанавливающее заклинание (хотя с обкусанной губой, говоря честно, Альбус выглядел еще пикантнее). Потом, не отрывая от него глаз, прикасается ладонью к его лицу:

— Альбус... Ты такой... ты потрясающий. Альбус, если я... я не сделаю ничего, чего не захочешь ты. Если я вдруг буду делать что-то не так, просто скажи. Просто скажи: Геллерт, перестань.

Альбус понимает, что успел искусать губу до крови, только когда Геллерт исцеляет ее, осторожно проведя по ней пальцем. Мелочь, но даже от такой простой заботы у Дамблдора щемит сердце. Любовь переполняет его, и кажется, что сильнее любить уже нельзя. А затем, когда Гриндельвальд заглядывает Альбусу в глаза и просит сказать, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, к любви примешивается еще и благодарность.

Слова Геллерта, его полный нежности и восхищения взгляд помогают Дамблдору окончательно расслабиться и побороть остатки смущения. Гриндельвальд вовлекает его в глубокий, чувственный поцелуй. Альбус лежит навзничь, все еще полураздетый в своей пижаме, с голой грудью, на которой пальцы Геллерта дорасстегивают последние пуговицы. А когда они кончаются, он неожиданно для себя понимает, что остановиться уже не сможет. Пожар внутри разгорается все сильнее, и каждое движение губ Геллерта — о, теперь Альбус отлично представляет, на что способны эти губы! — отдается в паху.

Они целуются, трутся друг о друга носами и щеками, как играющие котята, и нос Геллерта смешно морщится. В это же время он осторожно освобождает Альбуса от рубашки. Потом, чуть посерьезнев, тянет его на себя, закидывая его руки себе на шею и обнимая так, что они лежат, тесно прижавшись, на боку, и снова целует, обняв одной рукой, а другой стаскивает с него штаны, проводя ладонью по бедру.

Альбус чувствует, как в предвкушении еще более сильного удовольствия все внутри сладко сжимается, и спокойно позволяет раздевать себя, постепенно заражаясь игривым настроением. Череда поцелуев и мимолетных касаний оказывается чарующие-сладкой, а прикосновение руки к бедру — обжигающим. И все это ощущается так хорошо и правильно, что Дамблдор решается подбодрить любовника, отвечая на его поцелуй, да так, что в один момент у Геллерта голова идет кругом, и он, остановив держащую ткань руку, вынужден крепче вцепиться в партнера и несколько мгновений переждать. При этом Геллерт замирает, стискивая пальцами ткань и выдавая тем самым, насколько сильно возбужден — Альбус, и без того тронутый его осторожностью, едва-заметно улыбается и помогает стянуть с себя начинающие мешать пижамные штаны, нисколько не стесняясь собственной наготы. И это так восхитительно, он выглядит таким притягательным и одновременно таким... беззащитным, что Геллерт сглатывает комок и глядит на него с обожанием и гордостью. Мерлин, он — он никого в жизни так не хотел.

Когда Геллерт раздевает его, полувставший член Альбуса задевает его запястье; и это настолько здорово, таинственно и волнующе, что оба делают вид, что так и надо и ничего не произошло. Потом Геллерт осторожно скользит ладонью с боковой части бедра на внутреннюю, гладя кожу у самого паха, но еще не касаясь интимных мест. Лицо Альбуса меняется, и возбуждение так открыто, так бесстыдно читается на нем, что Геллерт не может отвести взгляда.

Дамблдор не знает, что именно произойдет дальше, но на этот раз неизвестность не пугает, а напротив, делает возбуждение еще острее, добавляя к нему толику любопытства. Тем более, что хитрый, игривый огонек в взгляде Геллерта обещает что-то интересное.

— Альбус... а ты можешь встать на четвереньки? — и, поймав недоуменный взгляд друга, поясняет, озорно ухмыльнувшись: — Ну, встань на колени по обе стороны меня. Расставь ноги. А руками можешь ухватиться за спинку...

Эта просьба, несмотря на всю свою простоту, вызывает у Альбуса недоумение.

Встать на четвереньки? Так... развратно?

Гриндельвальд видит, что Альбус озадачен. Улыбка сбегает с его лица, и продолжает он уже другим тоном:

— Альбус, я не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты не хотел... Обещаю... Клянусь тебе, милый, я смогу себя сдержать. — Секунду Гриндельвальд, кажется, и впрямь прикидывает масштабы своей силы воли, а потом, не удержавшись, корчит Альбусу рожу: — А если нет, Ал — дай мне по морде!

Смущение, которое Альбусу с таким трудом удалось побороть, возвращается с новой силой, но теперь к нему примешивается еще и непонимание. Зачем? Почему Геллерт просит об этом, и что имеет ввиду, когда говорит, что сумеет себя сдержать?

Поза вызывает у Дамблдора ассоциации только с одним вариантом развития событий, но все остальное явно намекает на другое. Конечно, Альбус доверяет и самому Гриндельвальду, и его опыту в вопросах постельной стороны любви, но из-за кажущейся нелогичности происходящего в голове словно что-то щелкает, мешая расслабиться и позволить любовнику действовать.

Чувствуя, что еще немного, и ситуация из просто неловкой может превратиться в очень неловкую, Дамблдор собирает остатки самообладания и, смущенно улыбаясь, вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Геллерт, ты уверен, что это нужно? — Что именно «это» — Альбус нарочно не уточняет, представляя другу решить это самому. — И потом, я не смогу тебя ударить. Это... как-то неправильно. Да и, честно говоря, вряд ли вообще возможно в такой позиции.

Геллерт чувствует себя разочарованным — на подобный, пусть и мягкий, отпор он явно не рассчитывал. На секунду он отводит взгляд, делая головой волнообразный кивок, как бы в ответ на вопрос Альбуса. На самом деле это движение нужно ему, чтобы справиться с волнением, а еще скрыть досаду и злость от того, что все пошло не так, как ему хотелось. На самом деле, он всего лишь рассчитывал на удобные подходы и полную свободу рук и рта, уже воображая, как со всех сторон обласкает любовника, лежащего над ним. Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы переменить стратегию. Уж слишком он обрадовался, увидев, что Дамблдор стесняется куда меньше, чем в прошлый раз, и, кажется, перешел известные границы. А потому стоит притормозить.

Нервно сглотнув, Геллерт шепчет: «Конечно. Как ты захочешь...». — рукой он касается лица Альбуса, отводит упавшие пряди волос, целует осторожно в уголок губ, потом еще и еще.

— Тогда давай полежим еще, вот так, рядом... — нежно оглаживая ему плечи и руки, Геллерт берет его ладонь, целует пальцы, потом зарывается носом в ложбинку у большого пальца. И все-таки, думает он, так неудобно лежать бок о бок — у Геллерта свободна только одна рука, и, чтобы обнять Альбуса и зарыться пальцами ему в волосы, ему приходится убрать ладонь с... оттуда, где она лежала.

Пока Геллерт придумывает, что ответить, Альбус успевает испугаться, что тот поймет его слова неправильно, обидится или начнет настаивать на своем — он не знает, что из этого хуже. Гриндельвальд действительно выглядит взволнованным и раздосадованным. Даже его «Конечно» и последующие осторожные ласки не сбивают Дамблдора с толку, заставляя вновь почувствовать себя виноватым. Он понимает, что Геллерту хочется теснее, ближе и откровеннее — прошлые любовники Гриндельвальда (Альбус нисколько не сомневается, что их было предостаточно) наверняка были на порядок опытнее и искушеннее одинокого школьного преподавателя, — но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Кода они были мальчишками, все было куда проще. Конечно, у Геллерта уже тогда имелся определенный опыт, которого не было у Альбуса, но они были слишком молоды и слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные различия. Но с тех пор слишком многое изменилось.

И все же, в тот момент, когда Альбус окончательно решает, что все испортил, в настроении Геллерта, его словах и движениях, что-то неуловимо меняется. Потому что, пока Геллерт обдумывает причины альбусова отказа, на него нисходит озарение: он теряется рядом с Альбусом, потому что Альбус невероятно искреннен в проявлении своих чувств. Обычно люди этого бояться. Опытные ловеласы могут сыграть десять тысяч оттенков страсти, но за этим не будет ничего стоять. Дамблдор же настолько цельный, что все движения его души находят естественное продолжение в его теле, а тело, в свою очередь, не откликается без волнения души. Невозможно заниматься любовью с Альбусом, не любя.

— Ты потрясающий... — шепчет Геллерт ему прямо в губы. — Ты совершенно волшебный, Альбус, знаешь ты это? Нет и не было никого, кто был бы на тебя похож! — и ему кажется, что тело Альбуса светится изнутри, так сильно исходящее от него ощущение любви и нежности.

«Ты потрясающий...»

Слова эхом отражаются где-то внутри, заставляя сердце сладко сжиматься. Альбус хочет что-то ответить, но Геллерт не дает ему такой возможности, вначале жарко целуя, а затем привлекая к себе, прижимаясь так тесно, что перехватывает дыхание. Потому что невозможно не прильнуть навстречу этому свету; и Геллерт, проскользнув другой рукой у Альбуса под талией, обнимает его и притягивает к себе, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и чувствует, как его пронзает сладостная дрожь, когда они соприкасаются грудью и низом живота. И, когда он закрывает глаза от переполняющих его чувств, этот свет, чудится ему, проникает через сомкнутые веки. Следуя его источнику, рука Геллерта оглаживает бедро, потом низ живота, потом скользит ниже... Чужое возбуждение оказывается заразительным, и потому, когда рука Геллерта скользит вниз и ложится туда, где сейчас больше всего хочется прикосновений, Альбус подается навстречу. Мерлин, как же это хорошо, какое же это наслаждение!

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Геллерт Альбусу на ухо. — Ты знаешь, я так тебя люблю.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сбивчиво шепчет тот в ответ на признание Гриндельвальда. — Геллерт, мне так хорошо с тобой... Продолжай, пожалуйста, продолжай...

Альбусу хочется откинуться на спину и расслабиться, полностью передавая инициативу любовнику, но навязчивое чувство вины от этого заметно усиливается. Поэтому, чуть закусив нижнюю губу, Дамблдор пытается повторить движение Геллерта, осторожно касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев вначале его груди, а затем живота, с удовольствием отмечая, что дыхание любовника от этого перехватывает. Свободно опустить руку еще ниже мешает не только смущение, но и рука самого Гриндельвальда, однако, немного изменив положение, Альбус все же касается пальцами горячей чувствительной кожи и ощущает, как Геллерт вздрагивает всем телом.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Дамблдор, улыбаясь сам не зная чему. — Прости, что я... не умею...

— А-Аааа... Альбус! — выдыхает Геллерт жалобно. И глаза, устремленные на Дамблдора, вдруг становятся большими и удивленными. Рука, которая только что так щедро, так осторожно ласкала Дамблдора там, беззастенчиво прерывает свою работу и судорожно вцепляется ему в бедро. — Ал... что ты... что ты де... — пальцы Геллерта стискивают его ногу. Глаза закрываются, словно ощущения, нахлынувшие на Гриндельвальда, сильнее, чем он может перенести. — Мерлин... Со... сожми его крепче!

Когда Геллерт с жалобным стоном произносит его имя и вместо того, чтобы продолжить ласки, впивается пальцами Альбусу в бедро, тот замирает где-то на грани между удивлением и испугом, что опять сделал что-то не так. И в голосе, и выражении лица Гриндельвальда появляется что-то совершенно отчаянное и страдальческое, словно ощущения, которые он испытывает, куда ближе к боли, чем к удовольствию. Но, прежде, чем Дамблдор успевает убрать руку, Геллерт просит его продолжить.

Мерлин. Это сильнее него. Гриндельвальд пытается собрать остатки самообладания, вернуть себе инициативу, хотя бы какую-то ясность мысли, но забери его Слизерин, это сильнее него! Он хрипло вскрикивает, словно протестуя против того, что вот эти пальцы, эти голубые глаза могут делать с ним такое, что не сделала вся темная магия, вся ненависть его сердца и все торжествовавшие над ним враги — полностью лишить его воли, мысли и силы к сопротивлению.

Страх исчезает, уступая место волнению и азартному интересу. Альбус и представить себе не мог, что Гриндельвальд, — такой уверенный, темпераментный, опытный Гриндельвальд, — может оказаться настолько чувствительным и беззащитным перед самой простой и осторожной лаской. Что даже неуверенные, неловкие движения чужих пальцев могут заставить его стонать в голос и кричать, вздрагивая всем телом от каждого прикосновения. Мальчишка, сущий мальчишка, сплошной оголенный нерв, которому так легко доставить удовольствие и причинить боль...

Совершенно растерянный, оглушенный волной нахлынувших на него ощущений, Геллерт оказывается настолько непохож на того человека, которым обычно пытается казаться, что Альбус даже забывает о собственном возбуждении. Его переполняют нежность и желание доставить другу удовольствие, усиливающееся от осознания того, насколько отчаянно Гриндельвальд нуждается в любви.

— Альбус... Ал...

Дамблдор смотрит на него, взволнованный, озадаченный, любящий, и, когда его пальцы обхватывают Геллерта чуть плотнее, по телу того проходит судорога, и он хрипло и громко вскрикивает сквозь зубы. Приподнимается на локте, полусидя, и, бесстыдно разведя перед любовником колени, дает себя ласкать.

Альбус продолжает осторожно двигать рукой, то ласково поглаживая, то накрывая ладонью и позволяя Геллерту исступленно толкаться в нее, выгибаясь в спине и жалобно постанывая каждый раз, когда он чуть сжимает пальцы. Дамблдор внимательно прислушивается к его телу, пытается понять, как лучше действовать, и оно отвечает альбусовым пальцам, содрогаясь от каждого прикосновения, пока Гриндельвальд хватает ртом воздух и хрипло выдыхает в такт.

— А... Альбус.. я сейчас...

Ему очень стыдно. Ему стыдно, что выпустил Альбуса из рук, что не отвечает ему теперь и не может думать ни о чем, кроме волнами захлестывающего его жара.

— Альбус... Альбус! — Геллерт не сводит с возлюбленного потрясенного взгляда. Волны поднимаются все выше, пока не накрывают его с головой — и только тогда глаза его закрываются, тело начинает бить крупная дрожь и с губ срывается громкий, жалобный крик. Альбус чувствует, как что-то горячее растекается по его пальцам. Но прежде, чем он окончательно понимает, что произошло, Геллерт бросается ему на шею — Альбус обнаруживает себя прижатым к кровати. Опрокинув его на подушку, Геллерт бессвязно шепчет слова любви и благодарности.

— Все хорошо, Геллерт. — Немного поколебавшись, Дамблдор бережно обнимает друга, а затем, не удержавшись, пытается прижаться к нему еще теснее. — Я здесь, я с тобой. Я больше никуда от тебя не денусь. Посмотри на меня, Геллерт.

Гриндельвальд продолжает шептать что-то бессвязное, зарываясь лицом ему в волосы — Альбус ласковыми, но настойчивыми прикосновениями заставляет его поднять голову, заглядывает ему в глаза, все еще такие же растерянные и немного безумные, и улыбается.

— Я люблю тебя, видишь? Я очень тебя люблю и никому тебя не отдам.

Ответа Дамблдор не ждет и, когда друг вновь прижимается к нему, лишь слегка прикусывает губу, стараясь не обращать внимание на не сильную, но досадную боль в бедре и усиливающееся напряжение в паху. Геллерт очень близко, такой горячий и желанный — Альбус чувствует идущее от него тепло всем телом, и потому возбуждение напоминает о себе, заставляя все внутри сладко сжиматься. Вот только теперь Дамблдор совершенно не знает, что с этим делать. Мерлин, ну почему все так сложно? Решив, что терять ему все равно больше нечего, Альбус подается бедрами навстречу Гриндельвальду.

— Геллерт, я...

— Дай мне... две минутки, милый, — хрипит неприлично довольный и счастливый Геллерт у него на плече.

Какое-то утро ошибок. Сначала Гриндельвальд, не поняв вальяжно-расслабленного настроения Альбуса, показал не к месту свой темперамент и чуть все не испортил. А потом, когда он подстроился под настроение друга, лег рядом и начал мурлыкать, то уже Альбус, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, завалиться на спинку и дать ему действовать, с самыми лучшими намерениями некстати проявил инициативу — и в результате Геллерта просто взорвало, и вот теперь он лежит абсолютно выжатый и обессиленный и ему не хочется и не можется ни в какие действия. Осознав это, Геллерт не выдерживает и тихо смеется у Альбуса на плече. Но тут же снова становится серьезен.

— Ты... ты сделал мне так хорошо, Альбус... Мне ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с тобой... Знаешь, давай, — его рука гладит Альбуса по лицу, — давай не будем чувствовать себя виноватыми, если делаем что-то не так? Это не то, о чем следует жалеть, и мы это обязательно исправим... Обними меня, Ал. Я так рад, что ты рядом со мной. Как я мог думать, что мне может быть нужен кто-то другой?

Он закрывает глаза и продолжает, не поднимая век:

— Полежи, пожалуйста, со мной еще, вот так... Две минутки, Ал. Две минутки — и, обещаю, я займусь тобой! — и озорно улыбается.

Но, когда он проводит рукой по боку Альбуса, тот чувствует, что после пережитого напряжения Геллерта до сих пор немного трясет.

— Конечно, я подожду... — Альбус пытается дышать глубоко и ровно, но уверенности в том, что удастся продержаться целых две минуты (а Геллерту, судя по всему, потребуется больше — все-таки ему уже не шестнадцать) и не сделать еще какую-нибудь глупость.

Слова Гриндельвальда немного успокаивают Альбуса, и все же полностью расслабиться ему не удается. Не чувствовать себя виноватыми, если что-то идет не так? О Мерлин, да если подумать, у них идет не так решительно все!

Альбус в который раз за последнее время ловит себя на мысли, что понимает Геллерта, пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, но при этом совершенно ничего о нем не знает. Конечно, Дамблдор уже успел подметить и запомнить некоторые вещи, но этого всего чертовски мало, чтобы спокойно действовать, не чувствуя себя прогуливающимся по минному полю.

— Кажется, я уже говорил это... Или хотел сказать... Я слишком долго был один. — Альбус чувствует, как рука Гриндельвальда, до этого блуждавшая по его боку, на мгновение замирает. — Не знаю, как ты, а я совсем разучился жить с кем-то. Мне кажется, что я постоянно делаю что-то не то.

— Альбус, милый, не думай об этом. — рука, которая лежала у него на боку, теперь гладит его по волосам. — Мы живы. Мы вместе. И нам хорошо друг с другом. Остальное... мы справимся. Знаешь, я очень благодарен тебе за сегодняшний разговор. Нам, наверное, нужно больше говорить друг с другом о вещах, которых мы не понимаем. Но, конечно, не прямо сейчас.

Ужас в том, что Геллерт слишком расслаблен, чтобы думать или что-либо делать. Но мысль о том, что Альбус-то еще не получил своей доли ласк и это нехорошо, не отпускает его, но даже протянуть руку кажется сейчас невероятным усилием.

— Знаешь, мне нравится такой план. — Альбус улыбается — от того, что Геллерт понимает его, на душе становится теплее, и ему наконец удается немного расслабиться. Он осторожно гладит Гриндельвальда по щеке, затем проводит пальцами по его губам и, не сдержавшись, приникает к ним своими, пытаясь втянуть друга в нежный, неторопливый поцелуй.

Геллерт охотно отвечает — с наслаждением, обстоятельно, разрывая поцелуй и вновь смыкая губы.

— Ты сейчас меня снова заведешь, Ал, — шепчет Геллерт полушутливо и притягивает его ближе. — Ляг со мной рядом. Устройся, как тебе будет удобно... Мы ведь продолжим, ммм?.. — и трется носом ему о щеку.

И спускается рукой ниже.

— Меня вполне устроит такой вариант развития событий. — Дамблдор улыбается и вновь пытается поймать губы Геллерта своими, готовый чуть ли не мурлыкать от удовольствия.

Жар внутри усиливается, заставляя Альбуса нетерпеливо подаваться навстречу руке Гриндельвальда и неумело пытаться углубить поцелуй. Дамблдор не знает, действительно ли друга может хватить на «второй раунд» и чем это может закончиться, но сейчас ему слишком хочется удовольствия и ласки.

Погладив Геллерта по щеке, он запускает пальцы ему в волосы, на несколько секунд осторожно сжимает мягкие, невероятно приятные на ощупь светлые пряди. Затем опускает руку ниже, принимаясь гладить Гриндельвальда по плечу и груди. У Геллерта всегда было красивое, сильное тело, и теперь Альбус получает удовольствие даже просто касаясь его, ощущая, как напрягаются и расслабляются под ладонями чужие мышцы. Из-за этого возбуждение становится почти невыносимым. Дамблдор неохотно прерывает поцелуй, хватает ртом воздух и виновато улыбается.

— Геллерт, пожалуйста...

— Тшш... — Гриндельвальд с ласковой улыбкой отводит его руку от своей груди. — Не нужно, Ал, не то я снова... я не могу сосредоточится на тебе и на себе одновременно. А сейчас речь о тебе.

Когда Геллерт говорит таким ласковым, но при этом убедительным тоном, понизив голос до жаркого шепота, ему становится невозможно сопротивляться, и в этом есть что-то пленительное. От одного только этого «Тшш» Альбуса пробирает мелкая дрожь, и он покорно подчиняется, отдаваясь во власть рукам и губам любовника, обнимает Гриндельвальда за шею, больше не пытаясь действовать самостоятельно. Очередной участок минного поля пройден, и можно на какое-то время расслабиться, перестать прощупывать почву вокруг себя и продумывать каждый шаг.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Геллерт опускает руку все ниже, поглаживая другу низ живота, пока его ладонь не возвращается в позицию, из которой так внезапно ушла, накрывая и тихонько касаясь, покуда ее владелец силится понять, как лучше действовать... а действовать, судя по всему, надо решительно. Геллерт ускоряет темп, одновременно давая партнеру устроится так, чтобы тому было удобно.

— Ты такой красивый, Ал, — шепчет Геллерт с улыбкой. — Видел бы ты себя... Такой красивый.

Прикосновение руки Геллерта обжигает, каждое ее движение ощущается так сладко и остро, что Альбус едва не стонет в голос. Ему вновь кажется, что столько чувствовать просто невозможно, что еще немного, и пальцы Гриндельвальда — безумно красивые, длинные и сильные пальцы, — вот-вот сведут его с ума. Дамблдор не знает, как Геллерту это удается, но тот умудряется сходу выбрать правильный ритм, замедляя движения каждый раз, когда Альбус оказывается почти на грани, и тем самым растягивая удовольствие.

Дамблдор тихо стонет, вздрагивает всем телом, пытается устроится так, чтобы любовнику было проще его касаться. Ему хочется откровеннее и ближе, хочется, чтобы рука Геллерта побывала везде, обласкала каждый миллиметр кожи, делая его своим, даже если потом за это станет чертовски стыдно.

Когда Гриндельвальд называет его красивым, Альбус чувствует себя настолько счастливым, что об этом хочется кричать. Он пытается улыбнуться, сказать что-то в ответ, но очередное движение руки Геллерта заставляет его запрокинуть голову и жадно схватить ртом воздух. Гриндельвальд шепчет что-то еще, затем ловит его губы своими, беззастенчиво и жадно проникая языком внутрь.

А затем Геллерт чуть сильнее, чем раньше, сжимает пальцы — Альбус выгибается дугой и коротко, удивленно вскрикивает, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях.

Он обнаруживает себя в объятьях у Гриндельвальда и какое-то время лежит неподвижно, пытаясь понять, действительно ли потряхивает только его или Геллерта тоже. Затем приподнимает голову и, заглянув другу в глаза, улыбается, чувствуя себя при этом просто до неприличия счастливым.

Несколько минут проходят в полнейшей тишине — Альбус устраивает голову у Гриндельвальда на груди, вслушиваясь в его дыхание и биение его сердца и боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. Ему отчаянно хочется запечатлеть этот момент в памяти, прочувствовать до конца его невыразимую интимность и хрупкость.

В том, как ложится сейчас пробивающийся через неплотно задвинутые шторы утренний свет, каким прозрачным кажется воздух и каким близким и родным — Геллерт, Дамблдору чудится что-то волшебное. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как падает на улице снег и как тикают часы в гостиной на первом этаже, отсчитывая отведенные им секунды покоя.

А затем что-то неуловимо меняется. Гриндельвальд едва ощутимо шевелит рукой, видимо, пытаясь размять затекшие пальцы, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы окончательно вернуть Альбуса в реальность. Тот отстраняется, приподнимается на локте, чтобы лучше видеть лицо друга, и задает вопрос, ответ на который волнует его сейчас больше всего на свете:

— Геллерт, ты любишь кофе?

— Жить без него не могу, — отзывается Гриндельвальд в тон другу. — Но, знаешь, Ал, прямо сейчас я предпочел бы стакан воды... А ты, наверноe, мятного чаю? Давай выпьем прямо здесь? Мне так неохота тебя отпускать.

Если что и вынес Геллерт из произошедшего, так это то, что его опыт с Альбусом не работает. Альбус, его Ал, такой неопытный, такой искренний и любящий, что все известные Геллерту приемы и хитрости осыпаются перед ним, как ненужная шелуха, оставляя его снова цельным, чистым и нетронутым.

— Как ты, Ал? — Геллерт ерошит ему волосы. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все хорошо? Знаешь, когда ты со мной, мне каждый раз кажется, что ты девственник. Смешно, правда? А вот еще смешнее — когда я рядом с тобой, мне кажется, что и я девственник тоже. Словно у меня никогда никого не было, кроме тебя, Ал.

Альбус, до крайности смущенный словами Геллерта про его девственность, судя по всему, крайне заразную, удивленно вскидывает брови.

Еще до того, как они стали близки в этот раз, Геллерт принял некоторое решение, и это решение сулит вовлечь Альбуса в его, Геллерта, неприятности. И мысль об этом единственное, что омрачает Гриндельвальду утро.

— Так не хочется тебя отпускать... Или ты все-таки предпочтешь встать к столу?

— Конечно. — Привыкнув жить в школе, где нечего даже думать о том, чтобы позавтракать, не вылезая из постели (если, конечно, дело происходит не в больничном крыле), Дамблдор продолжал следовать тем же порядкам и у себя дома. — Если не хочешь кофе, я сварю только для себя, а тебе заварю чай. Расскажешь, что тебе нравится? Я могу приготовить что-нибудь, много времени это не займет.

Лежать рядом с Геллертом, в тепле и уюте, невыразимо приятно, однако привычки валяться по утрам в постели у Альбуса тоже нет. В силу воспитания это кажется ему чем-то совершенно недопустимым, да и после таких серьезных перемен, когда все вдруг разом переворачивается с ног на голову, он пока не горит желанием расставаться с тем немногим, что осталось от его прежней размеренной жизни.

Напоследок ласково поцеловав Геллерта в висок, Дамблдор все же выбирается из кровати, накидывает на плечи домашний халат, улыбается, пытаясь скрыть опять нахлынувшее смущение.

— Мне нужно минут семь, чтобы привести себя в порядок. — В отличие от прочих привычек, дающих лишь ощущение постоянства, водные процедуры нравятся Альбусу еще и тем, что помогают одновременно расслабиться и собраться с мыслями. Дамблдору нужны эти семь минут одиночества, независимо от того, что подумает на этот счет Геллерт. — Затем я займусь завтраком.

И добавляет, сам себе удивляясь, насколько буднично и по-домашнему звучит просьба — словно они живут вместе уже много лет:

— Если тебе не сложно, можешь пока покормить Фоукса?


End file.
